1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of content-based networks such as cable or satellite networks. More specifically, the present invention relates in one exemplary aspect to methods and apparatus for delivering programming content along with media applications relating thereto via a cable television or satellite network.
2. Description of Related Technology
The proliferation of the Internet and increased connection technologies such as broadband have contributed to the development of a new media source for information and entertainment. Accordingly, new and interesting opportunities for providing television viewers with advanced features, applications and services arise.
So-called “Interactive TV” or “iTV” includes techniques for allowing viewers to interact with television content. In an iTV paradigm, various levels of interactivity may be provided. For example, low interactivity comprises current technologies for changing channels, increasing or reducing volume, and turning on or off the television content. Moderate interactivity may include services such as on-demand, pay-per-view, etc. where a user may search and select to view particular content. High interactivity may include, for example, providing an audience the ability to affect or interact with the television content. One exemplary embodiment of such high interactivity iTV includes real-time on-screen voting, in which audience votes create decisions that are reflected in how the program continues.
Enhanced TV (ETV) is one example of iTV. ETV is used primarily with respect to two-screen solutions (i.e., TV and PC services). Generally, users of these ETV services have their television and computer in the same room, and navigate their web browser to a particular program-specific website that is synchronized to the live program by the broadcast television network. Alternatively, a computer may have a television tuner card, or a television may offer a web browser. ETV services are currently offered by ABC™, ESPN™ and Jacked.com™ for a number of popular programs such Monday Night Football™, Sunday Night Football™, The Academy Awards™; etc. Similar services are offered for selected programs by other networks.
However, such two screen solutions may only provide supplemental information and/or may not enable a user to effect live programming. Further, the ETV two screen solutions do not present a user with one single unified interface for interaction with content.
Voice communication over Internet protocol (VoIP) networks (as well as IP telephony, voice over broadband (VoBB), and broadband telephony), is a communications service which enables voice, facsimile, and/or voice-messaging applications to be transported via the Internet, rather than the public switched telephone network (PSTN). VoIP requires an analog telephone adapter (ATA) to connect between an IP network (such as a broadband connection) and an existing telephone jack in order to provide service. Alternatively, VoIP may be provided via a dedicated VoIP phone which is connected directly to an IP network (using e.g., WiFi or Ethernet). In another alternative, a softphone may be used for VoIP communications. A softphone refers to software installed on a computer. In any of the above-referenced alternatives, a computer or telephone device is necessary for establishing a connection to the IP network.
Hence, what is needed is a user-friendly mechanism for viewing television content and simultaneously interacting with one or more media features or applications, including interactive television applications. Such methods and apparatus would advantageously be useful in conjunction with one another and be provided via a single user device. Exemplary methods and apparatus may further be useful in providing for the sending and receiving of instant messages, SMS messages, and/or voice messages (including making VoIP telephone calls) from a user's television display.